


Emperor of the Universe

by BigDickEnergy666



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Concubines, Emperor Lotor (Voltron), Evil AU, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Marriage, Master/Pet, Poly Relationship, Voltron au, mlm, the show never happened au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDickEnergy666/pseuds/BigDickEnergy666
Summary: AU Where Voltron never formed, Lotor is the Emperor and Lance is his Empress. The Voltron paladins work for Lotor as he conquers the universe.The show never happened, and basically this is just some gays being evil in space and looking hot while doin it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just testing the waters right now, if y'all like it i'll post some more chapters. or i'll post them anyway. idk i'm kinda living for this idea of mine. ALSO can we talk about season 7? Atlas is one thicc Boi.

Lance sighed, for what seemed like the one hundredth time that day. He was currently staring out of the window of his bedroom, looking out towards the planet's dark terrain. His Emperor, and husband, had insisted that this planet be their new home. Lance had hoped when Lotor had told him they would soon have a permanent home, he thought there would be some sort of water. But, Alas, there were no oceans to gaze upon.  
He shifted on the little cushioned seat he sat on, gaining a certain pet's attention. Keith was a rather large galra, having fluffy ears and fur had him looking similar to a dog. A dog with rather sharp teeth. Lotor had acquired his pet some time before acquiring Lance. Keith was trained and broken in shortly after Lance had become Lotor's pretty little concubine. The two had a love-hate relationship. While the two were capable of getting along, they fought constantly for Lotor's attention. They often grew jealous of one another.  
Keith sat up and stretched, letting out a little whimper, before crawling toward Lance. He carefully nudged Lances hand, wanting a scritch behind the ears. Lance jumped a little at the sudden contact, but then smiled and complied.  
"Hey you.." Lance whispered.  
Keith gingerly climbed up onto Lance's lap, despite being much larger. Lance giggled at the act. He supposed Keith thought he was a lap dog, even though he was far too big and heavy. Keith snuggled into Lance, tucking his head under Lance's chin. He inhaled the pretty boy's scent of salt water and flowers. He was careful not to rip Lance's beautiful silky gown, as doing so once before earned him a swift beating from his Master. He did not like upsetting Master.  
Lance continued petting Keith until Lotor entered the room. He was clad in dark purples and blacks, his shiny white hair stung up in a ponytail, and a gleaming black crown adorned his head. Keith ears perked and he smiled, as he carefully climbed down from Lance's lap. He bounded over to his Master, and stopped just in front of him. He rolled over onto his back, exposing his stomach to show submission. Lance rose from his seat and walked over to his husband, smiling.  
"My love," Lance murmered as he came to Lotor's side, "I've missed you..".  
"Have you now?" Lotor purred, wrapping his arm around Lance's tiny waist and resting his hand on the smaller's perky behind.  
"Y-yes.." Lance moaned as Lotor squeezed him. He let out a loud 'eep' when Lotor smacked his ass.  
"And have you missed me, pet?" Lotor smirked down at his desperate dog.  
Keith mewled in reply.  
"Hm? I can't hear you pet.. Speak up." He said, pressing his boot down on Keith's jeweled cock.  
He gasped, and nearly shouted a "Yes Master!" much to the two's delight.  
"Good boy, and were you good for my lovely?" Lotor asked, looking toward Lance.  
"Yes, my emperor, he was very good. Like he always is.." Lance said as he swung one of his legs over Lotor's.  
Lotor would later fuck that pretty little caramel skinned boy into the mattress, letting his moans travel all through out their palace for all to here. Lotor, feeling generous, let his brutish pet fuck Lance's sweet mouth to silence him. Keith loved to spend time with his Master and his plaything. And Lance loved being filled and stuffed with Galran cock. He loved feeling Lotor's cum drip out of his ass, and have Keith's dribble out of his open mouth. Lotor would usually take this time to mark up Lance's soft skin with red welts on his fat ass and hickeys everywhere else. Keith would be allowed to lick Lance clean, before taking his Master in his mouth to clean him as well. Lance eventually would fall asleep, leaving Lotor to tuck him in and snuggle up beside him. Keith would curly into a ball by both of their feet and fall asleep.  
This seemed to be their nightly routine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yall the oldies gotta get loved on too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY. skip this chapter if needles, facial "surgery", or cosmetic surgeries bother you. its only mentioned for a sec here but still.

Shiro was quite content with his living conditions.  
He currently was lying on a large, round bed drenched in the deepest of blacks to the bloodiest of reds.  
Wearing only the finest fabrics and the most beautiful jewels, it was hard to believe he didn't outshine Empress Lance.  
His loving owners, Zarkon and Haggar, spoiled him rotten.  
Zarkon gave his all that his heart desired, and Haggar was always helping him achieve true beauty.  
Speaking of which, the priestess walked into the room carrying a small case.  
Shiro sat up upon her arrival, smiling and turning to face her.  
"Good evening, mistress. Is it time of my shots?" he asked eagerly.  
She gave him a gentle smile, removing her cloak. She nodded as she tossed it onto a chair next to the bed.  
"Yes, Champion. Help me sit, would you?" her voice creaked like a bad hinge on a door. He no longer cringed at her rough voice.  
He quickly helped the very frail Altean sit on the bed, taking the small box and setting it next to her.  
"Would you like me to get you anything?" he asked, sitting on his haunches on the floor. She shook her head.  
"No.. but I think I will retire early tonight... I'm sure you and Zarkon can keep eachother entertained.." she let out a wheezy laugh.  
She got to work, taking a syringe and filling it with the contents of the box.  
Quintessince.  
It was their holy drug.  
She was indeed dying, her body rotting away from within.  
Shiro would take good care of Zarkon once she finally detiriorated.  
His face stilled as she brought the needle close.  
She inserted it into his cheek and injected it, and repeated the process several more times all over his face.  
The quintessence would keep him young, but this method would keep his pretty face from slipping and pruning.  
Afterwards, Shiro tucked her into bed, giving her plenty of kisses and cuddled her until she fell asleep.  
He slipped out and down the hall of their ship.  
He found Zarkon looking over some sort of document, not that he perticularrly cared.  
"Hi master.." Shiro sauntered into the room.  
He felt giddy tonight.  
Zarkon grunted a greeting, not really anything in perticular either. Most likely something along the lines of "Champion" and "Darling".  
"Mistress is already asleep, sir..." Shiro wrapped his arms around the taller man's torso.  
He hummed.  
"Yes.. she hasn't been feeling well lately.." Zarkon said, a twinge of sadness in his tone.  
Shiro frowned. He wasn't looking forward to loosing Mistress.  
No one was.  
"But.."  
Shiro looked up.  
"We have a very special guest joining us tonight.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, but next chapter there'll be some good ol fashion butt sex. but there are aliens. but its still gay in space.


End file.
